


Behind Blue Eyes

by Maxie_Miaou



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie_Miaou/pseuds/Maxie_Miaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Oblio, the song is Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net January 6, 2012

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Oblio took another sip of his drink and looked out into the crown of moving, dancing bodies. His pale grey-blue eyes shadowed with sadness.

And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

He looked away from the bustling crowd and grabbed his helmet, leaving the lively night club, After Life.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Oblio put on his helmet and got on his bike, starting it so he could ride home. The ride wasn't quiet, what with the sound of the motor in the bike going, traffic, and an active night life. He'd be spending another night alone. He didn't mind though. He enjoyed solitude. But he longed for someone to hold, someone to love and would love him a thousand times more.

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!

He had been in a relationship before, but she had left him because she claimed he was "too boring." It had made him upset. He blamed her for his feelings of sadness and loneliness.

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

It had also made him angry. But he made extra careful to hide it from his friends. He was good at masking his feelings.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Though he had friends, he rarely talked to them or hanged out with them. He liked solitude, but no contact with humans was too much. That's why he went to After Life every night. He had hopes to find someone. Someone who would share solitude with him.

Discover L.I.M.P say it  
Discover L.I.M.P say it  
Discover L.I.M.P say it  
Discover L.I.M.P say it  
Discover  
No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

Also in his relationship, she mistreated him. She treated him like crap, forcing him to do things for her. She really only stayed with him because she had nowhere else to go. When he had found out a month after they broke up, he felt defeated; she had claimed she loved him. And he believed her.

No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry, and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

Saying that she loved him was a lie. She only used him. Used him to make her look good. Used him so she had a place to go every night. Used him to get food. She had told him she loved him. It was probably an empty lie she told every man she leeched upon.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

He arrived at his apartment and parked his mike in the garage. He walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, letting all of his feelings go into the pillow. He sobbed quietly.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind Blue Eyes


End file.
